Insensible
by Ferlucci
Summary: Oneshot No siempre tenemos lo que deseamos, a veces nos enamoramos de un insensible.


Por Sakura:

Sus manos pasean por mi espalda descienden poco a poco hasta llegar a mis glúteos los masajea despacio, descargas de placer se amontonan en mi cuerpo como miles de hormigas convirtiéndome en otra mujer. Su falo entra completamente y su mano sujetando mi cuello hace que un gemido escape de mi boca.

Cuando siento que el temblor en mis piernas producto del orgasmo disminuye me levante para ir al cuarto de baño.

\- ¿No vas a quedarte?- él pregunta.

\- Prometí cenar con Naruto.-

\- Puedes decirle que tienes turno en el hospital.-

Regreso del cuarto de baño y lo observo fijamente.

\- Tengo que irme.-

\- Sólo intentaba ser gentil. Siempre te quejabas acerca de eso.-

Está recostado en la cama, la sábana cubre la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo. Lo quiero no puedo negarlo, quizás también lo siga amando. Pero no puedo quedarme, no mas.

Mientras relajo mi cuerpo en el jacuzzi los recuerdos se amontonan en mi cabeza.

…

 _\- ¿Qué te parece la idea, Sasuke?.-_

 _\- Pienso que es demasiado pronto.-_

 _Desvíe la mirada prontamente, no quiero volver a llorar delante de él._

 _\- ¿Si? Creí que seria genial, después de todo nos casaremos algún día.-_

 _\- Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto.-_

 _\- No quieres casarte conmigo.-_

 _\- No quiero casarme, contigo, ni con otra persona. Vamos, no empieces.- Me acerca un pañuelo. Intente reprimir el llanto.- Está bien, ven a vivir a mi departamento. ¿Es lo que quieres, verdad?_

 _De regreso a casa en su auto observaba fijamente las calles. Quería salir de su auto sin observar hacia atrás, huir de él para siempre, que mis pensamientos sobre él desaparecieran y se convirtieran en nada. Que deje de doler. Sin embargo ese día llegue a casa y con los ojos llenos de montones de lágrimas hice mi maleta para irme con él._

 _Los primeros días debo admitirlo todo fue hermoso, como un sueño hecho realidad, veíamos películas, follamos en todos los lugares que podíamos de esa casa, él me dejo cambiar la decoración del salón de visitas y la cocina. Me gustaba verlo dormir, o mientras se duchaba. Me gustaba observarlo concentrado en su trabajo. Me encantaba llegar del hospital y encontrarlo en el departamento, besarlo, bañarme con él, comer con él, ser parte de él._

 _Un año, nos regalamos un año de nuestra vida en ese departamento._

...

\- Sakura.- abro mis párpados. Él entra al jacuzzi, deja mi cuerpo en medio del suyo. Me recuesto sobre su tórax y siento su respiracion.

\- ¿Me amabas?.- lo interrogó con dolor.

...

- _¿Donde vas, Sasuke?.-_

 _\- Reunión de negocios, tengo que hablar con unos socios para sellar un contrato.-_

 _\- Te estaré esperando.-_

 _\- No regresare temprano.-_

 _Lo espere hasta las tres de la mañana. Él regresó a las ocho de la noche, el día siguiente._

 _\- ¿Por qué no llegaste a dormir?_

 _\- Me quede en casa de mi hermano, me queda mas cerca y estaba cansado.-_

 _\- Entiendo, Sasuke. Para la próxima intenta regresar.-_

 _\- Lo intentaré.-_

...

\- Te amo.- él responde

Una pequeña parte de mi aún quiere aferrarse a él.

...

 _El vaso choca contra la pared y los pedazos de vidrio caen al suelo._

 _\- Estoy harto de tus celos enfermos, Sakura.-_

 _\- No grites, para por favor.-_

 _\- No tengo otra mujer ¿Entiendes? No te estoy engañando. Tú eres la que debe detenerse.-_

 _El portazo cuando desaparece por la habitación fue el detonante para dejarme caer al suelo envuelta en llanto._

 _Dolía, dolía tanto._

...

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando desaparecías por más de dos días?.-

Él acaricia mi cuello con lentitud.

\- Era un imbecil.-

...

 _Sentada en aquella mesa veía la cantidad de lluvia mojando la ciudad. Bebía sola un vaso de whisky, me dolía, era frágil, débil y añoraba que él no me rompiera. Aunque él estaba junto a mi, sabía que Sasuke no me amaba._

 _Creía en él, hasta aquel día, fui a sorprenderlo en su oficina, salía de mi turno del hospital cerca de las siete de la noche. Quien se llevo la sorpresa fui yo. En el garaje mientras estacionaba mi auto vi el suyo, a él y una pelirroja entrando en el. Lo sabia me lo repetí pero el dolor fue más intenso cuando lo comprobé._

 _Él no llego a dormir esa noche. Recostada en la cama, abrazaba mi almohada mientas gotas de agua salada caían con intensidad._

 _¿Por qué no puedes amarme, Sasuke? Me preguntaba constantemente._

 _Al día siguiente mientras yo me arreglaba para ir al hospital él llegó al departamento._

 _\- ¿Por qué no regresaste?.-_

 _\- Vas a empezar, Sakura. Estoy cansado.- respondiste insensiblemente._

 _\- ¿Cansado de mi?.-_

 _Aunque quise parar, las lágrimas me ganaron y me odie por eso._

 _\- Reunión de negocios.-_

 _Sonreí mientras lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas._

 _Como podía sonreír si sentía que moría._

 _Débil_

 _Frágil_

 _Estúpida._

 _Sasuke terminó conmigo una noche lluviosa._

 _\- Te amo.- grite con dolor aquel día.- Deja de causarme tanto dolor. Si no me amas acaba con esto de una vez.-_

 _Me vi sentada en el comedor sola, me vi dormida en el sofá esperando que regrese, en aquella cama llorando hasta que podía conciliar el sueño._

 _Mi primer amor me rompió como si fuera una muñeca incapaz de sentír._

 _Tan insensible, Sasuke Uchiha._

 _\- Como quieras, si tanto te hago sufrir, vete.-_

 _Los cristales se rompieron, mi corazón no, ya estaba destruido con todo lo que hizo. Espere que cambiará, espere que se percatara que lo amaba pese a todo, que mi amor por él era mas grande que mi amor por mi misma._

 _Lo sabia, tal vez desde el primer instante que lo vi sabia que Sasuke no me amaba._

 _Ese día recogí mis maletas y me marché, observando hacia atrás, deseando que él me detuviera, pensando que moriría, que seria incapaz de seguir adelante._

...

Cuando Sasuke me busco nuevamente seis meses después, él descubrió que aprendí mucho de él. Que mientras las gotas de agua caían mojando la ciudad yo podía dejar de ser débil y frágil, que quizás también me convertí en una insensible como él.

Me coloco mi vestido, él está bebiendo café. Completamente vestida estoy lista para marcharme.

\- Me voy.- menciono sujetando la perilla de la puerta.

\- Quédate, parece que empezara a llover.- .

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro y giro para verlo a pocos centímetros de mi.

\- Gracias por todo, Sasuke.-

\- No te vayas.-

\- No vuelvas a buscarme. No volveré mas.-

Él sujeta mi rostro con sus dos manos y besa mi frente.

\- Podemos casarnos.-

Si, ahora debería estar sintiendo mariposas en mi abdomen, quizás llorando ya que él me esta escogiendo para ser su esposa, en vez de eso me siento feliz. Sé que siempre que estuve con Sasuke hice las cosas bien, le di mi vida, casi catorce años corriendo tras él, añorando más de las migajas que obtenía. No te he olvidado Sasuke, aun duele, aun quiero tantas cosas de ti. Pero recordarme sufriendo en este departamento me hace recordar que es probable que vuelva a suceder y no quiero volver a vivir así.

Te equivocaste, Sasuke.

Quiero ser feliz.

Feliz con el hombre correcto.

Ese no eres tú, Sasuke.

Cuando entro en mi auto las gotas de agua caen, el olor de la lluvia a veces suele ser tan detestable. Enciendo el auto y salgo de ahí sin observar hacia atrás, llego al restaurante donde quede verme con Naruto, él ya me esta esperando, tiene un ramo de rosas en sus manos.

\- Bienvenida.- dice él a verme.- Son para ti.-

\- Son hermosas.-

Bebemos whisky, disfrutamos de la comida, sonrió con sus bromas, conversamos de cualquier tontería, le cuento sobre mis pacientes, lo que pienso acerca del futuro, el pasado y el presente.

\- Sakura.- su mano alcanza la mia.- ¿Sakura, te gustaría ser mi novia?.-

Lo observó fijamente, sus ojos soñadores, su sonrisa cálida y sincera, observándome como si fuera lo más bonito en este mundo. Protegiendome como si en verdad lo mereciera.

\- Por supuesto que me gustaría.-

Estoy sonriendo.

Me esperan días mejores, estoy segura de eso.

...

Reviews?

Saludos :)


End file.
